Fading Memories Fading Touch
by Brenda -The One And Only Me
Summary: SamxDean Dean walks down the street and has a man grab his hand, walking in oposite directions he looks into greens eyes he reconizes, and the mans touch brings back memories, but he cant tell what they are. Then the memories fade just as man fades away
1. Introduction

**A/N: I've decided to write wincest!! Wee!! I lost total interest in ALL the other stories that aren't finished. Hehe I'm evil eh:P I know I am. Anyways, I heard a thing going around about some one taking some ones story. WHAT A FUCKER! That so wrong people! DON'T DO IT! I would kill some the person if they did it to me…well not really but I would RIP OFF THERE EAR:D So…Did ya miss me?? I MISSED YOU! Lmao now, ON TO THE STORY! (OoOoOooo Somerdaye and I MIGHT---just MIGHT finish Banana Yellow Jockstraps!! Or was it Yellow Banana Jockstraps??) WOW that's sad…anyways, ON TO THE STORY!! **

**Dean was 18, living in a small town where everyone knew everyone. He loved his car more then anything, a 1967 Chevy Impala, black four door. Everyone thought he was cool, and wanted to hang out with him, but you see, he never liked being with people. Only time he was around people was when he had gone to a bar, and most times it was for a cheep fuck or two. He always got a girl, but he seemed to prefer men, though he would never admit that out loud. He never really found interest in talking to people unless he needed to or they asked him a question, other then that he was a lone rider. He lived in the house his dad left him when he died, that was a year ago. He walked when he wanted to think. Walking, fresh air and thinking always worked together. This was a time where he was full of thoughts, and then liked to bombard him every now and then. He walked and walked, thought and thought, and as usual the only thing with him was his shadow. Today was beautiful, the sun was out shining, the temperature was just right with a slight little breeze, and the sky an amazing blue, which made him love days like this. He usually walked with his hands in his pockets, but today he let them sway a little while he walked. Looking up from the ground, he sees some one that he's never seen before. A tall man with longish brown hair, and broad shoulders, wearing kinda baggy jeans, and a black zip up sweater, with a red shirt underneath. **_**Wonder if he's new, and if not how could I have missed THAT? Oh man, he is easily the hottest guy in town if he lives here. **_**Dean thought. He continued walking down the side walk, the man getting closer. Dean, though very temped, just pretended he didn't see the hunky guy. Dean looked at the ground and walked on, and he would sense the man getting closer with every step he took. Then he could hear the guys steps. Eyes locked on the ground, he walked on. Just as he was crossing paths with him, he felt a hand grasp his. Memories touch his mind then fade just as fast as they came. His head shot up and looked at the man, right in the eyes as they walked in separate directions, him holding his hand. Looking into piercing green eyes, eyes that he recognizes. Just at that moment, the man lets go and vanishes, and the thought of recognition vanishes as well as the guy, and the memories. Dean stopped right in his tracks after the guy disappeared. **_**what the fuck?? **_**He looked at his hand. **_**his touch seems familiar but not at the same time…I swear I know him, but I DON'T…that was weird… **_**He looks around. No one was in sight, and the man sure was gone. **_**There probably was no man. **_**He thought. He continued walking home. Once he got there, it was getting dark, and he was tired. Unlocking his door, he opens it, and does strait to his room. Taking off all his clothing, he falls on his comfy bed and falls asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.**

**A/N: Okai I KNOW it was short…but it's an introduction!! I'm tired to so I cant write…I'll end up making no sense!! Hehe. Anyways I thought it was good. I got the idea walking home today, and I was like OoOoOooo!!! So yea, here I am! Writing:D:D well until next time, PEACE! LMAO I had to say that!!**


	2. Who Are You

_**Dean was in a very crowded place. People where everywhere you turned. Everything and everyone was black and white. It was as if all color was drained from the world. He pushed and snaked around the people but there was just more and more. He looked all around, and he couldn't recognize anyone. They where all strangers. He wanted so badly to get away, so he continued on, looking for an open space. Soon he seen something that stood out from the crowd, something with color. He walked closer and seen it was that man he had seen, the one who grabbed his hand. Walking faster, he gets to where the guy is. He was sitting on a bench, wearing the same clothing as he had seen him in before, red t-shirt under a black zip up sweater, and kinda baggy jeans. He looked at the man for a long time. Soon the man looked up into Deans eyes, green locking onto hazel. Dean could just sit and look into this strange mans green eyes all day, but he had questions, wanted answers. Walking forward, he sits on the bench beside the guy, and the mans gaze follows him. Turning so he was facing the man, he looks into his eyes again.**_

"_**Who are you?" Dean keeps his eyes locked on green eyes.**_

_**The man just smiled, laughed a little and shook his head at the same time, then looking back into Deans eyes.**_

"_**Wouldn't you like to know." he laughed again, and vanished.**_

**-----**

**Dean woke up. **_**ugh, just a dream. **_**Getting out of bed, he walks down to the bathroom, grabs a towel and closes the door. Turning on the water, Dean hops into the nice hot shower. **_**who is that guy?? **_**he thinks to himself. **_**I seen him yesterday, and now I'm dreaming about him? I'm such a weirdo. **_**He took the soap and started to clean himself. **_**I still don't get why I'm dreaming about a man I thought I saw, yes he was gorgeous...but he wasn't real. **_**Dean got out of the shower, and wrapped the towel around his waist. Walking out of the bathroom, he heads to his room and tosses himself on his bed. Grabbing the CD players remote, he turns it on and then cranks the volume all the way up. Laying on the bed with his hands behind his head, legs crossed, and foot tapping the air, he closes his eyes. Lost in the music, he doesn't notice the two eyes looking at him. A few songs later and he gets the feeling like he's being watched. Opening his eyes, he looks around the room, only to see the man sitting there in his desk chair.**

"**Holy shit!" Dean yells, jumping a little.**

**The man just smiled at him. He didn't say anything, he didn't move at all either…he just stared at Dean, eyes shining. Getting up, he walks over to the man, just cause he wanted to know if the man was real, or just imaginary like he thinks he is. Bending over a little bit, he places his hand on the mans shoulder. Solid. He felt the fabric under his fingers, and the warmth it held. At that same moment, he felt as if he knew the man all his life, but he had just been away for a few years and he didn't recognize him at first glance…and then he felt a feeling that he had tossed away a long time ago, love. As he felt the emotion creep over him and embrace him, he took back his hand as if the guy before him had just burned him. As his hand lifted up, so did the feelings and thoughts, and left him confused.**

"**Dean."**

**Dean just froze. The mans voice…he knew it from somewhere. It held something that he couldn't put his finger on, and it bugged him. Just like when he touched the man. It all just made him even more confused. Looking into the mans eyes, he sees sadness in them, and at the same time the mans hand comes out and rests on his cheek.**

"**I know your name, you just have to remember mine." Just like that the man vanishes.**

**Dean sat down on the bed. He didn't know the man and he was suppose to try an remember his name? He was never told it in the first place! The man felt so real under his hand, but he just vanishes…just like that. How the man knew him or why the man was bothering him was beyond Dean. He sat there pondering, then gave up…he wasn't getting anywhere, only making himself more confused. Nothing was ever easy for Dean Winchester. Getting up he gets dressed and grabs a snack out of the fridge. After devouring the snack, he puts on his shoes and goes for a nice long walk, which clears his mind only a little bit at odd times. All he could think about was the guy and everything that has happened. Trying to remember a man you never knew was crazy, and yet he felt as if he knew the man already…every time he looked at him he made his heart burst with love, and recognition…but just as soon as he felt it, it disappeared. Dean walked and walked until the sky started to darken and the warm colors the sun left behind where the only things you could see in the sky. Walking up his street he slows down a bit, noticing how fast he was walking in the first place. Getting to the door, he opens it and closes it behind him, and then the all day walk came and slapped him. Groaning, he grabs a small thing to eat and drinks a nice cold bottle of beer before he slowly heads back to his room to sleep. Taking off his clothing, he slips into bed with nothing on at all. Just as he was ready to sleep he felt a pair of eyes on him. Sitting back up, he looks around, but no one is there. Sighing, he gets up and puts on his boxers, and sits on the edge of his bed, waiting for the feeling to go away because he just cant sleep with the feeling of being watched. Not long after he sits on the edge of the bed, that man appears out of the shadows of the room, he to only in boxers. Dean was amazed at the mans body. A golden glow that was god-like, he had the finest abs Dean had ever seen, a torso sculpted like a god itself, totally perfect in every way. The bottom of the mans abs showed the trail that lead to god-knows-what, the goodie trail. Is arms where just as fine as the rest of him, as well as his long, muscular legs, and Dean swore then that this man MUST be a god…had to be, because no one was this damn beautiful, this damn perfect. His skin held no flaws, not a scar, not anything. Before Dean lost himself, he shook his head and looked up to try and catch the mans eyes, the eyes that held every answer to every question he had, the eyes that made him remember something but not at the same time, the eyes that held love and longing, but also hurt and distance. As he thought, the man always kept his eyes locked on Deans, all the time, so when he went looking for the green eyes, he got them. Just at that moment the man moved closer, swaying his hips in a seductive manner, side to side in a hypnotic way. Dean followed every move the man made, because it would be so sad if he missed anything. Soon the man was so close there knees touched, and then soon he was startling Dean. Sighing in pure bliss, he closes his eyes as he feels his skin meet the mans. He puts his hands on the mans shoulders and lets them rest there. Opening them again, he looks the man in the eyes, only to find himself wanting to ask the one question he wanted the answer to bad to.**

"**What is your name?"**

**The man chuckles, and moves his face so close to Deans, that there lips almost ghost over one another. Smiling, he looks deep into Deans eyes.**

"**When the time is right, you will know, and when the time is right, you will come to me instead of me coming to you."**

**Confused flickered across Deans eyes, but soon left as he felt the mans lips press into his. Dean got lost in the moment as he felt something wash over him. Love washed over him, lust, need, and caring, as well as memories he never knew he had washed over him, and left just as fast. And as soon as it had begun, it was over. The warmth of the mans body on his was gone, the feeling of lips on lips was gone, and the confused twinkle was still left in his eyes as he fell back, and got lost in a world entirely his own.**

**A/N: Well there ya have it! Tis chappy one, and SHORT to but…I promise I will write a long one sooner or later, or your just gonna have to live with one short chapter at a time! Hehe. I've been reading more then writing…Sorry for the long wait of me posting this! **


	3. Anger And Tears

**A/N: Sorry for the late update…I was at my friends cottage all weekend…no comp, no Tv, no NOTHING!!! 20 mins away from civilization and a million black flies outside from like 7:30 in the morning till 8-9 at night. Books where my company, and my MP3 was till it died…that sucked! Anyways, on with the story!!**

_**Dean was back in the black and white world of his dreams. The same buildings standing tall and the same massive crowed around him. He couldn't stand this place that he was taken to in his dreams, all the people brushing past him, touching him, it was so uncomfortable. Then it clicked and he looked for the circle where the bench was, and where that guy was last time he was here. Pushing past people, he groaned. The more he moved the more people there seemed to be and the more he was touched. Walking and walking, he couldn't see anything that had to do with the man or that circle with the bench in the middle, the only place away from all these people. Walking towards where he thought the bench was, he feels the little space he had get smaller, then he has no space at all. Every inch of his body was touched or brushed by another, and he felt like he was drowning in a sea of people. So many people, people he didn't know, just touching him like he was just something in there way, touching him without thinking maybe he hated to be touched. But then he remembered that people don't care, and the worst thing that he could do was freak out cause god knows they just love to point and laugh, or just stare when something like that happened. He was on the edge when he seen the only thing that was color, the man he didn't, but did know at the same time. With the urge to get away from these people and to get to the man, he almost ran, trying not to trip over people, and to keep as much space between them and himself as possible. He sighed in relief when he broke free from the crowed and made it into the circle that contained the man, and the bench. Where no one was but them. He ran to the bench and stopped when he got there, and then just stayed in one spot looking at the man. The man was wearing the same thing that he wore before, sadly not in just his boxer shorts. The man looked up and just looked into Deans eyes, and it seemed like he was searching. Dean was confused at this, why would the man search his eyes when he had all the answers to his questions and refused to give them. Or maybe he was hoping he already knew. And that was what it was when he seen the disappointment in the mans eyes as he realized that no, he still had no clue who he was. The man stood up and flipped his hair a little so it was out of his eyes, looking into Deans the whole time. Green on hazel, one sad the other confused . The man stepped forward, just enough to keep 2 inches away from the two. Dean didn't get it, but he didn't hate being so close to this man, touching him or being so close, he felt comfortable and that stumped him. He didn't like any ones presents other then his dad's, and his dad was gone. Without knowing it, Dean had closed off the space between them and had his arms around the taller mans waist. Feeling arms come around him as well, he held the man a little tighter, feeling so much welcome and warmth to be held, held without himself feeling so unbelievably uncomfortable. He buried his face in the crook of the mans neck, having the feeling of tears at the back of his eyes. The man smelt like heaven, a mix of yummy smelling cologne and a smell that just screamed Sam. Dean backtracked. Sam? He didn't know anyone named Sam. Then it hit him, and just as he was going to voice the name, he forgot it. Just like that the name was gone. And this time he really couldn't hold the tears. Slowly, one by one they fell, warm and soft on his cheeks. The man just held tighter to Dean, trying to offer the much needed comfort. Dean leaned back and looked into the mans eyes. Hurt and sorrow written all over his face.**_

"_**I knew it, I knew your name for just a moment, and now I don't know what it is. I don't know what your name is and I just knew it two seconds ago." Dean whispered, tears flowing faster now.**_

_**The man smiled.**_

"_**So your really that desperate to know my name? I don't remember you being that desperate about me Dean."**_

_**Dean's eyes flashed anger.**_

"_**I don't even know who you are! I've never met you and you want me to remember you? HOW CAN I DO THAT? You make me feel like I do know you, bring up memories I don't even have, emotions toward you I don't understand and you want me to remember your name? How can I do that. How." He trailed off, tears still flowing.**_

_**The man just stood there and looked into Deans eyes. Dean did know him, he did have memories of them, he had just stored them away in the deepest part of his heart so he wouldn't remember, and he was trying everything to make Dean open the door to the memories. He could just tell Dean, and maybe have him fall in love all over again, but it wouldn't be the same. Sighing, he looks deep into Deans eyes.**_

"_**I could tell you but it wouldn't be the same. You locked those feelings and memories away deep in our heart, and I just want you to bring them back out. I miss you."**_

_**Slowly, The man started to fade away. Dean tried to hold on harder but he couldn't.**_

"_**Don't go!" He felt a little panic when the man started to leave, the feeling of dread washed over him, like he couldn't live without him near.**_

"_**Just tell me your name, that's all I want is a name!" Dean cried as the man was almost gone.**_

"_**Sorry I cant." was all he heard faintly in his ear, then the man was gone and he was alone in the circle. All of a sudden the circle was gone and the people started walking around him. **_

**-----**

**Dean woke up with a jolt. Anger, confusion, sadness, and longing ran in his veins fully and without mercy. It just made him feel weird on so many different levels that it made him frustrated. Ripping off the covers, he jumps out of his bed.**

"**WHY CANT YOU JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME!!" **

**Anger taking over he rampages his room. First the lamp was picked up and smashed against the wall, then tossed on the floor. Next where the items on the desk, papers flying all over the place and pens as well. The little lamp on his desk was tossed and smashed against the wall as the computer screen was pushed off the desk and slammed onto the hard carpet covered cement floor with a loud crash. He didn't care what happened to anything, if anyone heard him. It felt good to destroy everything. Picking up his computer chair he swings it into the desk and cracks it down the middle. Then he makes his way to the side where he lifts the deck and sends it forward, breaking it even more. Panting, Dean goes and steps over the papers and smashed glass to his bed. Flinging himself on it, he starts to cry. He hasn't cried in a long time, but it felt good to. It felt good to let it all go instead of hiding it all away. He cried for a good ten minutes with his face buried in his pillow. It wasn't fair he didn't remember that man he keeps seeing. If there where emotions and memories deep down in his heart about the mystery man, he sure didn't know how or if he couldn't reach them. He wanted to, so bad, he just wanted to know everything. He hated how he felt when he was touched by the man, how he felt feelings and memories but couldn't tell what they where, and then have them disappear as fast as they came. He hated how he missed the guy when he disappeared, how he's all that he can think about now, thinking will I see him soon? He hated not knowing the mans name. He hated not knowing the memories. He hated this whole damn thing. Looking around the room, he takes in what he's done, and he smiles. He never used that desk, or anything. The lamps where never turned on at all. He was always out of his house walking, so it didn't bother him, and he liked it. He started laughing for no reason. There was nothing funny said, done, or anything funny in the room but he just continued to laugh. When he stopped, he thought about how desperate he is to know everything about the man and how he didn't, and if there where memories and feelings deep in his heart he didn't know any way of getting them. And just then he felt the tears build up in his eyes again. Slowly a warm salty tear escaped his hazel eyes and ran just as slow down his slightly tanned face. Tracing every freckle it ran down, and then run down his neck a little bit faster then stopping. Another followed soon after then a whole bunch. His eyes red and a little puffy, he gets up and goes to the bathroom. He suddenly had the urge to pee really bad. After he relieved himself, he walks down the stairs to the basement. Why, he did not know, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Something was puling him somewhere, and that somewhere he didn't know. Stepping around the couch, he looks at the brick wall. **_**Why am I standing here? **_**He thought. He just stood there and looked at the bricks, and then he noticed one was a little odd looking. Bending down, he sees that it's been cut out of the wall and put back. Moving the couch a little bit, he sticks his fingers in the cracks and pulls the brick out. After a little fight he finally gets it out and places it to the side. Looking in he sees a wooden box with a lock on it. Sticking his hand in, he pulls the box out and sits on the couch. It was an old looking box, but it wasn't really that marked up, seemed in really good condition. At the bottom was carved "Deans Memories" and that made him freeze. **_** Deans memories?? What the hell? **_**He flicked open the lock and then slowly opened the lid.**

**A/N: OMG That was mean of me to stop there!!! VERY!!! But I'm going to work on the next chapy RIGHT AFTER I POST THIS!! Yay!! Haha. What's in the box? You'll just have to wait!**


End file.
